pigtails and bandanas vs rosarios and spatulas
by animeFTW231
Summary: When the crew finally goes back to China, Ryoga accidentally falls into the spring of drowned girl, and the only cure is to defeat an 12 year old vampire girl who fell in the spring of drowned ... man? Minor RyoXUky, RanXAka
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! I decided to have a change in taste, so enjoy! **

* * *

"Ranma! Just where the hell are you leading us!?" yelled and annoyed Ryoga. The crew's been traveling for weeks now, and who knows if they were even close to Jusenkyo?

"Shut up pig boy! At least I have a sense of direction, if you were the one leading us, who knows if we're even in China!?" shot the pig tailed boy, Ryoga was definitely the last person he'd want to get a lecture from about directions. Now you're probably wondering why Ryoga, Ranma, Moose, Shampoo, Ukyo and Mr. Saotome doing in the middle of nowhere, well it all started when…

***************_FLASHBACK****************_

"Shampoo! Shampoo! Guess what!?" Mouse said, holding Cologne's hand.

"Not me you fool!" Moose put his glasses back on.

"What happened to you Shampoo!?" the old Amazon bonked the blind boy with her staff.

In a second Shampoo smashed through the wall on her bike, not using the door like usual. The hyper young Amazon jumped off her bicycle and grabbed two deluxe bowls of ramen.

"Hiya! Shampoo does deliveries and has date with Ranma! No waste time here!"

"Wait! Shampoo! Look!" shouted a frantic Moose, he quickly jumped in front of the girl and waved his flyer. "I just saw this and maybe you'd like to come with me." He looked down, embarrassed. Shampoo just rolled her eyes and looked at the headline.

'New bridge built! Now you can get to China by feet! Only takes 3 days to cross and very cheap!' It said.

A sly grin spread across her face, she turned back to Moose.

"Shampoo would love to!" she replied cheerfully.

"Really Shampoo!?" Moose said with hopeful eyes.

Suddenly there was splash of cold water, and the blind boy immediately turned into a duck "With Ranma of course!" Shampoo said, hopping onto her bike with the flyer as a helpless Moose quacked at her.

**************

"Ranma! How dare you cheat on Akane! And right in my face!" Ryoga yelled at Ranma, who was currently being stuffed with Ukyo's okonomiyaki. "And you even insulted her cooking!" the bandana'd martial artist took a good swing at his rival, but Ranma leapt up and landed behind Ryoga, giving him a chance to pull a few kicks as well, and the lost boy fell forwards and face planted into Ukyo's batch of okonomiyaki.

"Give it up P-chan!" retorted the pig tailed boy.

"You shut up!" he growled back.

"Ryoga! You jackass!" screamed Ukyo, pointing at her ruined box of okonomiyaki, she slashed her spatula at him "those were for Ran-chan!". Ryoga easily dodged all her attacks "And who asked you to attack him anyways!?" Ryoga caught the spatula as soon as he saw it coming for his head.

"At least I don't forcefully stuff people with okonomiyaki!" he snapped back as his rival tried to make his escape. _Slowly, quietly, now all I have to do is get out of here and I'm home free! _he thought.

Suddenly, a bike's front wheel landed in Ranma's face.

"Ranma! We go on date now, yes?" asked Shampoo as she handed Ranma the flyer in her hand "If Ranma comes with Shampoo, Ranma be cured of girl!" Ranma grabbed it and read the headlines, he crumpled the flyer in his left hand and turned to his friend and rival.

"You guys? We're going on a trip to China!" he declared.

The two turned around to face the pig tailed martial artist "Huh?" they said cluelessly.

* * *

**Did you like it? I was beginning to run out of space so I decided to stop there, please review! ^_^**

**Ryoga: and you better give her what she wants, she's cruel to the point that she might not update if you don't!**

**Me: *bonks him on the head* got any more to say, P-chan?**

**Ryoga: ow… I think you've proven my point**

**Me:*BONK*BONK*BONK*BONK*BONK*BONK*BONK***

**Ryoga:*falls onto floor unconscious***


	2. Ryogachan?

"Now where are we stupid pig boy?" accused the Amazon.

"Ryoga, this is all fault you idiot!" agreed Ukyo.

"Can't you see Ranma's the one leading us or are you blind?!" defended Ryoga.

"Wait! Look over there!" Moose pointed to a tourist washroom.

"Moose my boy, Jusenkyo's over there" Genma replied, pointing at the actual sign, which was only 10 feet away, a destination even Ryoga can get to without getting lost.

"Finally! It's time to get rid of this stupid girl form!" cheered Ranma.

"Not so fast Ranma! You were the one who created P-chan in the first place, I should go first!" and with that, he shoved the pig tailed boy out of the way, then Ranma shoved him back, and soon enough Moose started shoving them to let him go first too.

"Ranma, you should let your father go first after all, I am the one who raised and trained you".

"No way you stupid old man! I was here first!" and once again, they were at each other's throats.

"Maybe we should all just take turns, besides, we're all going to be cured anyways" suggested Ryoga.

"SHUT UP PIG BOY!" they all bellowed at him at once, Ryoga jumped back due to surprised, not prepared for the spring right behind him. He cried out in surprise, and helplessly fell right into the spring.

"Ryoga!" Ukyo screamed in horror as the spring waters started draining away. They all peered into the spring and saw a now blue haired Ryoga, rubbing her head in pain, in her hand was a giant white plug. She glared at Ranma, then jumped out of the spring, her foot landing in his face.

"Ranma! Thanks to you, I fell into the spring of drowned who-knows-what!" Ryoga's face paled as she heard an unfamiliar voice come out of her mouth and swallowed hard. Ok, let's see, she could talk, that's good sign. Her chest felt, err… heavier, not good. The um, "thing" between her legs was gone, and she felt shorter. Suddenly she knew which spring she fell into, and looked down to see a girl's chest. She had fallen into the spring of drowned girl!

"Look at the bright side, P-chan" said his rival, trying to cheer her up "It's better than a pig right?" he said, patting Ryoga's back. Ryoga gave him a death glare, and the pigtailed boy immediately backed off.

"Let's just hurry up and find the spring of drowned man" she sighed as she snapped out of her shock and picked up her backpack.

"All springs drained thanks to stupid pig boy" yelled Shampoo as everyone else's eye twitched.

"S-somebody shoot me!" quivered a dumbfounded Ryoga, and she fell to her knees.

"Oh, great, you just had to pull the plug while you fell didn't you!?" blamed Mousse, but the bandana clad boy, err, girl didn't respond. Her face was blank as if she couldn't keep up with what was happening to her. Ryoga stumbled to her feet, her head hanging from her shoulders as she swayed lifelessly.

"Oh come on, Ryoga, at least your human and not a pig anymore, besides, believe it or not I think your girl form is much cuter, better, and more natural than Ran-chan's girl form" complimented Ukyo, trying to cheer him up, while Ranma pouted, but then stopped to realize that she was right. Ryoga's girl form was taller than Ranma's, but obviously shorter than his boy form, about Ukyo's height. She had her same hairstyle, accept it was blue. Her chest was also smaller than Ranma's, but hey, Ranma's were the size of bowling bowls, that's probably why the okonomiyaki chief said Ryoga looked more natural. Although it may look like a tomboy to Ranma, considering her curves weren't as big as her's, but her daintiness made up for it. The string that ties the end of her pants outlined her figure. But despite her girly appearance, she looked fierce and dangerous when her muscles tensed, just like the boy type Ryoga they knew.

Wait, why was she tensed? Ryoga glared at them "What are you looking at!?" she demanded, snapping the others out of their thought bubbles. Genma sighed "I guess we better get back to Nerima, now that the cure's gone" the others nodded in agreement.

"Ranma and Shampoo go on date after, yes?" asked Shampoo, naturally, he ignored her.

While the others were arguing, they didn't notice that they were being followed. Suddenly, there was a rustle in the trees.

"What was that!?" Ukyo turned around with speed of lightning, tightly gripping her spatula, ready to strike. But there was nothing there.

"It's probably just your imagination Ucchan, let's go home" Ranma replied bordly. But there was another rustle, and Ukyo turned around uncertainly, but decided to catch up with her friends. A shadowy figure appeared from the trees, perching on one of the branches, looking at his prey, and smirked.

"Idiots, they would have been better off listening to that girl" he put his binoculars that was hanging from his neck back on, and watched as Ukyo teased Ryoga about Akane, and the bandana clad girl blushed madly "And I think I just found Ryoga-_chan's_ weakness" he said, adding a sickly sweet voice on the word "chan". Then he looked at Ranma "And Ranma's with him too? It's just like killing two birds with one stone" he exclaimed, which caused him to slip off the branch, and fell right on top of a tray of hot ramen.

"Owww…." came a girl's voice "I've got to learn how to avoid water, but just you wait Ryoga, Ranma, I'm going to defeat you guys once and for all! MUAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!" she laughed crazily, as birds left their nests, hoping to find somewhere more _peaceful _next time!

* * *

**How was that? I know that it's kind of weird and random but that's just the world of Ranma ½ right? Please review! **


	3. Author's Note

Look, I really didn't want to post up one of these because I know how much of a bummer it is to get excited, thinking there's a new chapter of a long awaited story and it turns out to be this, but please forgive me. You see, I'm really not interested in this story right now and will probably leave it abandoned in my documents forever, but if people want it, I could try to go on with the story OR another person can take over. Please bear with me.


End file.
